If I Never Knew You
by twent47blue
Summary: Yuki was finishing up his novel, when he was about to light his cigarette. He saw their picture on his lighter and come up with a conclusion.Characters are OOC.Gravitation ain't mine.
1. Beginning Of My Life

I wondered what it would be like if I never met you. If I never felt your love…have your love. My life would be so empty without you. Because I knew I never had a life not when I met you. My life began when I met you. I never known about feelings…I never known about love…I never known anything at all not when you came into my life.

You mean so much to me, so precious, so cherished. You gave me meaning…you complete me. You are everything to me…my life…my other half, my better half.

I used to just go on each day just to function, to exist. I had fortune, I had fame…but I never felt I belong somewhere, not when I met you.

I hate to admit it…but you changed me. You gave me meaning, you gave me hope, you gave me a purpose…for the first time in my life, you made me feel I truly exist.

I am Eiri Yuki, now its not just a name…its not just because of fame. But because it's Yuki…with Shuichi. Because I belong to you. I may never admit it, not in a million years. But here in my heart, I had loved you since I first met you. Since I first saw you.

My life began when I met you…the missing part of me, the meaning of my life…my proof of life….My Shuichi.


	2. You're My Inspiration

Yuki was trying to catch up his deadline, he put some paper on the printer so it would make it in time, a page fell from the pile. It was Shuichi's lyrics, hn, zero talent. He thought as he scanned the page. He was about to discard it, when a line caught his eye,

"This is where I want to be, next to you, to have you near. I have always dreamed of this moment maybe a thousand times in my head, over and over, time and time again. And yet after each time, I never want it to end. I never wanted to leave. But alas, everything has its end, nothing last forever, so I held on to those times that we've spent together, there are time your true feelings show, and I captured each and one of them in my heart, as my heart swells with the love you're trying so hard to hide."

Yuki held the paper more gently now, and tried to scoff at the paper, "So you think am in love with you, huh, brat?" he asked the piece of paper, as if it's Shuichi he is asking himself. "Baka." He said under his breathe but he was smiling, a smile so rare for Mr. Cold, and no one there to see it. Instead of throwing away the piece of paper, he put it under his laptop, sat down again and began typing, a smile playing on his lips, his hands more energetic, his words flowing like rain through his fingertips, as if the lyrics gave him the boost that he needed to meet his deadline. Even though he won't admit it, Shuichi gives him the inspiration, he had been writing so good now ever since the boy came into his life, "Your stories have more passion now, Yuki san, You're number in the booklist." His editor commented the other month when she came to pick the other manuscript.

Yes…Shuichi had changed his life so drastically, how could someone so dense and gullible could wormed his way into someone's heart and life and live there? How could anyone who is so cold and uncaring be capable of loving back? He never showed it, afraid to show it but the lyrics proved otherwise, that he had been careless sometimes and the boy knew, and the boy felt it. Yuki stopped typing for a minute, when his hand accidentally landed on the sticker on his laptop, it was their first date, the most memorable date in Yuki's entire life. For the first time in his entire life, he brought meaning to someone, that someone loves him for what he is, not demanding to be someone else, but what he is, though he is so cold, mean and uncaring, that person stayed and loved him even more. How could you love me, Shui? He asked the miniature picture on his laptop. "Thank you." He whispered, to the absentee lover who would have died of heart attack to hear his lover say those words to him.


	3. If My Heart Can Change

I can still change. I can still adapt to your needs, your wants. You once remarked that you are my lover…why? Can you see through me? Can you read what is on my mind? Do you really know how much I love you? Because if you do, really know me, and yes, I am under your spell. That despite of all my barriers, walls, locks and doors, you've broken through. You can see right through me, and know what is really in my heart. And it's you. It's always been you all along. And you were right. So what now? I still don't know. Despite of everything, I still want you to stay, maybe I'm still hoping. Maybe I'm still waiting. That if my heart can change, so can yours.


	4. If You Only Knew

Yuki was in a middle of something when the boy was excitedly telling him about his exciting day. 

"Could you shut up, brat, you're too noisy." Yuki snapped. He is always like this when he is on his third day of no sleep, and the boy knew that, but he is still hurt just the same.

Shuichi stopped jumping and grew quiet. "I'm sorry, Yuki." And went out of the study. When he was alone, he stopped typing and let out an exasperated sigh. Somehow he couldn't work without the boy close to him.

"Damn it!" Yuki cursed.

Shuichi heard him, and felt hurt. Has he really been that of a pest, that even though he already let, Yuki still hates him?

With silent tears streaming down his face, he went to the bedroom, put a couple of clothes in his back pack and sat down on the bed and wrote a note to his lover.

_**Yuki,**_

**_I'm being a pest and you need to finish your book. I'm getting out of your hair for awhile. I love you so much Yuki!_**

_**Shuichi**_

Yuki was typing for a couple of hours when he stopped and wondered why is so quiet outside. No TV, no laughter, no anything. Everything is still. As if he is alone in the house. Shuichi wouldn't just leave without telling him. He let out a tired sigh,

"What are you up to, brat? He asked, under his breathe. He got up and went to check up on his lover.

It was dark out, there's no sign of the boy. "Damn it, brat, where are you?" he asked, the empty room.

He picked the phone and dialed the boy's mobile phone. It rang, it sounded close, and he turned and heard that familiar tune in the bedroom. Is he in there? He didn't see him.

He let the phone ring, a smile playing on his lips, lighting up his handsome face. He missed the boy and wanted to see him. He hid his smile when he reached the door with his Mr. Cold exterior, ready to scream nasty remarks at the boy.

The bedroom was empty, the mobile phone switched to voice mail, "Yuki! Yuki! I love you! Leave me a message!" Came the boy's excited voice, burning his heart like wildfire. He dropped his phone, the mobile was on the night table, something's wrong, Shuichi never leave his phone in case he calls. He picked up the familiar phone covered with photo stickers from their first date. "Shuichi." He whispered, clutching the phone to his chest. He saw the note, and tears started flowing from his eyes, the note fell from his hand.

Yuki slumped on the bed, energy drained from him. His hands on his head. "What have I done?" Yuki asked the empty room. But the pest is not there to reply to him. "Did I pushed you too hard, and made you change your heart?" Yuki asked, looking at the mobile phone, looking at the miniature Shuichis.

Yuki was at the couch, trying to look casual, waiting for the boy to come back but he had been sitting there for two hours, deadline forgotten. He got tired of looking so cool, he looked worried now, it's almost midnight, and Shuichi isn't home yet. He grabbed the phone again, a lot of scenarios played on his mind and none of them are any good, he is worried sick, it's late, Hiro might be already asleep, but he didn't care, all he cares about is Shuichi. He dialed the guitarist's number, his voice sounded fine so it means he didn't wake him, "Hey, Hiro, sorry for calling so late. Is Shuichi there?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

It took awhile before the younger man replied, probably trying to control his anger, thinking he'd done something wrong to the boy again that's why he is looking for him, "He left a note while I was busy finishing my deadline, he said he is going out for awhile, I was just wondering if he went there." Yuki explained, and bit his tongue, I don't need to explain to this guy, he said to himself, but to know that his lover is safe, he would swallow his cold pride.

"No, Yuki san, he's not here. He's probably out somewhere we don't know about; I'll let you know if he comes by here." Hiro replied, sounding relieved that this time they didn't fight or he didn't kick the boy out.

"Thanks, Hiro. I would appreciate that. Bye." Yuki said, and hang up the phone without waiting for the reply; he swallowed his pride harder enough.

Yuki let out a sigh, closing his eyes, feeling so weak and tired. If something happens to Shuichi, he won't forgive himself.

Shuichi was walking around aimlessly the streets, not wanting to go to Hiro, he knew his best friend will blame Yuki again, he didn't want that. It's not that he didn't love Yuki anymore but he had enough of his cold treatment, of him treating him badly. He loves the man so much, he would die for him, but there's a limit, he is only human after all. He didn't realize his walking led him to an amphitheater, so he walked up to one of the empty seats and watched the play. A lady walked up to him and gave him a program, "You're right on time, the show is about to start." She said, with a kind smile, he handed her the money and gave her a smile back.

He looked at the program, his mouth stood agape when he looked at the title of the play, "If I Never Knew You" an adaptation of the novel by the novelist, Eiri Yuki. Shuichi felt a tugged at his heart when the familiar scenes of how they met played in front of his eyes, Ran is Yuki and Jiro is Shuichi, he never realized that the novel is about them, about their love. A tear fell from his eye as he watched "Jiro" jumping up and down just like he always does and the cold "Ran" trying to look so distant. The play/book is all about him, actually and Yuki's hidden feelings for his "brat".

He let out a gasp when he watched Ran went in the living room after typing his novel for three straight days, groggy from lack of sleep, he still managed to walk over to the sleeping Jiro, touched his face with so much warmth and love in his eyes, Ran carefully planted a kiss on the boy's lips and got a cover from the bedroom and put it on the boy. He stifled a yawn and walk to the bedroom.

He was smiling to himself as he watched what "Yuki" do when he is not around, when he is at work, how he touched the sticker on his laptop the photo of their first date, that "Shuichi" didn't know he had it there, all he knew that Yuki didn't want it and told him to keep it, he probably stole a couple of them, one on his laptop, one on his lighter and the other one, surprisingly, hidden in one of the covers of his wallet. He watched Mr. Cold in action, hugging Shuichi's pillow when he walked out of the door, smelling and feeling his warmth, smelling his shirts before putting them in the laundry, his shampoo, stacking strawberry sweets that he loves, watching all of his videos, collecting all his news clippings and making a scrapbook.

This is the clincher, Ran just kicked him out of the house, he watched the actor playing Yuki closely, his face changed completely as soon as the door closed, he was slumped on the floor, "Jiro." He whispered. "I love you, Jiro. Don't give up on me. Don't change your heart. Keep mine." Ran whispered, touching the door, knowing that Jiro (Shuichi) won't hear him.

Shuichi was crying when the play ended, the lady approached him again, "Was it good?" she asked, Shuichi smiled and nodded, "Yes, thank you." He said. "Oh, by the way, are you a Yuki fan? Because we are selling the book from that play outside the theater if you're interested, it's all signed by Mr. Yuki himself, all 500 copies of them he donated for the children's hospital, even the benefit of this play goes to that charity." She informed him. Shuichi couldn't believe what he was hearing, this is too much for him in one night. His head was reeling from Yuki kindness he never thought the older man has.

He got his copy of the said paperback and looked inside, sure enough, there's Yuki's familiar handwriting. He moved the book closer to his face, he just had to make sure he was reading it right,

_**For Shui, my life, my light, my words, my proof of my life. I love you.**_

Since when did Yuki started dedicating his books to him, since when did started writing gay love stories? Shuichi asked himself, he couldn't breathe. He just couldn't believe everything that is happening now. As if this is a different Yuki altogether. Yes, he had a change of heart alright, Shuichi nodded to himself, clutching the book and the program to his chest, he would never know these things that's why Yuki did them, he won't go buying his books or go walking on the park and watching plays, he won't go checking their bank account and finding out that he gave half of his share to the children's hospital. All of these so un-Yuiki like. He put his newfound treasures in his pack and started walking again. He was at the apartment without realizing it. It was after midnight, he wondered what Yuki might be doing. He opened the door quietly. He adjusted his eyes to the dark. His heart jumped on his chest when he saw that Yuki was lying at the couch, beer cans all over the table, he was drunk, Shuichi walked closer and looked at the sleeping man, his heart cried, he saw that Yuki was clutching his phone closed to his chest. His face was wet, not just from sweat but also from tears, Shuichi realized he must have been so worried because he didn't tell Yuki where he was going and not even taking the phone with him so he can reach him. He was so worried because it's past midnight, and he never go out this late without telling him where he is at. Tears was streaming down his face, Yuki loves me! Shuichi confirmed it. His heart confirmed it.

He jumped on top of the sleeping man and rain kisses all his face, Yuki woke up feeling himself being rained with wet kisses, thinking he was being kissed by a dog, he opened his eyes and found Shuichi on top of him, he was so happy to see him that he embraced the boy, "Shuichi!" he uttered, tears flowing down his face, returning the boy's kisses. It didn't register to Shuichi that for the first time, Yuki called him by his name. He was busy showering the older man with kisses, and Yuki was returning each one of them. "Where were you, brat? I was so worried about you," Yuki asked, holding him on both arms stopping him from all his kisses.

Shuichi bowed his head, "I'm so sorry, Yuki. I don't want to bother you while you work so I went out for a walk. I was planning to check in a hotel somewhere but I realized I forgot my phone so I decided to walk back." Shuichi explained, he thought about his excuse on his walk back, he will let Yuki keep his private self, just as long as he knows that's all that matters to him.

"It's okay, don't do that again, brat. Don't make me worry, okay?" Yuki said, softly. Shuichi's mouth hang open, then it dawned on him, Yuki is dead drunk, so he is being his natural self. He nodded with a smile. "Come here, Shui." Yuki said, tugging him for another kiss. Yuki kissed him so passionately, Shuichi's head was reeling. When their lips parted, "I love you Shuichi." Yuki whispered, and Shuichi melted in his lover's arms.

Owari


	5. The Promise Necklace

Yuki was staring at the chain Shuichi gave him for Christmas, its gold but it's a simple one, it has a heart with the words, I'm yours, written on it, the other half of that heart now is around Shuichi's neck the "I'm" part, Yuki got the "Yours", he was adamant to wear it.

"There's no way am gonna wear a stupid dog tag, brat!" He snarled at the boy when the was jumping all over the place, trying to put it on the older man.

"But, am already wearing the other half, Yuki, and it's not a dog tag, it's a commitment." Shuichi said, his face fallen.

Yuki's face changed when he saw the sad look on his face, it's Christmas, he is not Scrooge, he is mean but he is not heartless, he can see the effort the boy made to have that chain made, with their names on the back and the promise in front.

"I'll keep it, brat. That makes you happy?" Yuki asked, his voice softened, ruffling the boy's head. The boy jumped on him, and rained him with kisses. And this time, Yuki didn't complain, it's Christmas after all.


	6. My Angel In You

**Along the countless number of people on this planet…we still managed to meet.**

**I never thought I deserved anyone, especially not like someone like you, Shui. You have taken the time to know me, see me, believed in me. That despite of everything, you see through me. I can never hide to you what I truly am. For you know my true form. As if we have met in another life. And when I died, you came looking for me to be with me again in my other life, my other form.**

**You promised me that you will always be there, that no matter what happens, you will find me and get to be with me.**

**You are an angel, who gave up eternity to be with me. You traded forever for a lifetime with me.**

**That despite that I'm the lowest form, a divine creature had decided to spend the rest of his life with me.**

**I touched the necklace around my neck, absentmindedly, feeling the warmth as it sits next to my heart. This is our promise to each other. That you are mine, and am yours. For you. For me. More than anything…sharing the same day. The same time. The same space. Connected through everything.**

**I believe in us, Shuichi. We won't change. This is happiness. Because I'm with you. You are my happiness.**

**I may never show it. Not in a million years. But deep in my heart of hearts, I love you. I belong to you and you to me. That you are my air, my sky, my water, my spring, my earth, my sea, my cloud…my heart…my wings. You are everything to me, Shuichi. I can't imagine a life without you. You are the very reason I exist. The very reason God gave you to me to love. We are made and molded to be a pair, a part of a whole, a ying to my yang, the salt to my pepper. **

**We are connected, you and me. And one cannot exist without the other.**

**The door to the apato opened, "Taidama!" Shuichi called out.**

"**Okaire." I called from the study. When I whirled around he run to me and jumped in my lap. His head fit perfectly under the crook of my neck. The same way his arms are made to go around my waist.**

"**I love you, Yuki." The boy greeted me with so much emotions, filling me up and completing me. **

**I didn't reply but kissed the top of his pink head. I stood up and carried him in my arms, and took him to the bedroom, not breaking the embrace. And lay there like two poles drawn to each other, gravity pulling us close, like magnet, glued to each other.**

**I have always been alone, I never had anyone. Probably why I don't know how to react to Shuichi. I was afraid to be hurt again. So afraid that he would get tired and leave. And I would be alone again.**

**Our lips met with a silent agreement. I've always known that Shuichi is my angel. For he had always been there, always overlooking my flaws, my weakness, my faults. That no matter what I'd do, he would understand. He would love me. He maybe childish, a brat, a loud mouth and stupid, but his innocence is endearing.**

**I had come to a conclusion as he lay there next to me, feeling the chain around my neck, that made me feel secure that now I had finally have someone, found someone.**

**The fact that Shuichi is real….right here next to me, feeling his warmth, his skin next to mine, no matter how many sparkly objects I possessed, only Shuichi's could make my dreams come true. Our necklace binds that promise. **

**That's why God took pity on me. And created this angel in my arms. To have an angel, all he needed is a small promise, that I will be his and he will be mine. That God knew I needed Shuichi and he wouldn't mind lending me one of his angels, for that angel to share the rest of my life with. That is how I see Shuichi. He is my angel sent by God to watch over me, care for me, love me and I held him close, and promised God that I won't hurt my angel and love him as much as he loves me.**

**OWARI**


	7. I Can Feel

**Author's note: This is the final chapter of If I Never Knew You. Please take note that the characters of the original manga, Gravitation, are OOC, the characters are not mine, and are only borrowed for this fiction. This story is entirely different from the original story, Gravitation or Gravitation Ex. So don't condemn me to eternal damnation if my fiction is not to your liking. Don't read if you don't like BL or Yaoi. **

**I was walking from the convenience store when a burly man bumped into me and drove a knife in my stomach and when I was down, he grabbed the chain around my neck and ran. As I lay there bleeding, people hovering over me and was lifting me up to get me in a taxi to drive to the hospital, all I can think about it is my necklace. "M-My necklace." I groaned.**

"**You were mugged buddy, don't talk and hang in there, we're taking you to the hospital." The store owner said, pressing his apron on my stomach to stop the bleeding.**

**I was feeling light headed, "Shuichi." I moaned, before I passed out. **

**The police found my car outside the store and found my mobile phone, called Shuichi at NG building, was informed am at the intensive care.**

**They all came. I just went in the store to get a cigarette, I didn't even bring my wallet because I forgot where I put it so I just grabbed cash enough for a pack and got in the car. I rarely use that phone in the car. But good it was there, or they wouldn't know how to find me. The snatcher was in the store before me, he didn't see my car because I parked on the other side, but he did see me walked in and got my cigarette, the necklace must have glinted because that's the only thing he can steal from me. The store just opened, so he knows that there's no cash to steal from the owner. So I was the unlucky target.**

**I heard them say I lost a lot of blood, I can hear them but, I can't move and can't even open my eyes. I was too weak.**

**I felt my brat. He touched me ever so gently. "Yuki." He cried. I cried, too, I lost our promise necklace all because I needed some stupid pack of cigarette. Shuichi was kissing my face. I know he'd been dying to grab me and squeeze me.**

"**Look, he is crying." Hiro said, gently. Was I?**

**Shuichi watched over me while am in semi-coma state, during my long sleep, I discovered so many things about my lover. Maybe because this is the only time that I really listened to what he had to say. Most of the time I hit him with anything I get my hands on, or I would kick him out of the house. I used to think I'm the only one who made sense about anything, probably because am older. But as I lay there, listening to him as he relate to me about his day, his wishes, about us, about what he thinks about me, and yes, the way he loves me so much that he would wait for me forever. My heart bled for forcing him to put up with the likes of me, he doesn't deserve it, he deserves more. So why are you still loving me, Shui? What have I done to you to make you love me this way?**

**Every morning, knowing am not a morning person, he would gently give me a sponge bath, change my gown, flop my pillow, turn me on my other side and massage my muscles gently. And while the nurses gives me their morning ritual, he would run down the cafeteria to get a sandwich and coffee and run back to my room before the nurses leave.**

**The minute I opened my eyes, he was the first thing I see, his pink hair coming in to focus, he was telling me something about the other day while he was gently sponging me. He almost jumped on me when he saw me looking at him. But he excitedly took the call button and buzzed for the nurse. **

"**Yuki! Yuki! You're awake!" he shouted so excitedly, as if someone handed him a million dollars and told him he can keep it.**

**I regained consciousness but I still couldn't speak. The doctor says its from the shock, I say it's from grief and remorse. Shuichi took some time off to see to my needs. At first I would ignore him and wouldn't eat. I just sat there, staring into space. I felt so bad losing the necklace, it's the only thing he gave me that I know was so precious to him and now here he is having to take some time off to take care of a bastard like me. I don't deserve you Shui. **

**When I was well enough, Shuichi went back to work. I know he could tell I changed after the accident. I was more into myself now. It felt different for him, no one shouting at him, no one kicking him out of that house, as if I have gone and a different person came back in my place. Sometimes he would make so much noise so that I would get me so mad and but instead all I ever do is look at him.**

**One night, as I lay there, he snuggled close to me, out of instinct… out of habit… out of familiarity, usually I held him or just let him hold me. But this time I removed his arm away and turned my back on him. I knew he was awake, I could sense it. After a few minutes I felt the bed shaking. I turned slowly and saw him crouching like a ball and crying. And then I felt my own tears streaming down my face. I got up, started packing. Shuichi whirled around and jumped out of the bed.**

"**W-What are you doing, Yuki?" he asked, his face contorted in pain. He tried to grab for my hand and stop me but I glared at him and push him away.**

"**Don't go, please don't go, Yuki." Shuichi begged, grabbing my legs. **

**I was crying, too, and couldn't talk, I crouch down beside him, tried to make noise at the back of my throat, all I could do is grunt and groan. He hugged me tight, "I can't live without you, Yuki, please don't leave me." He cried so hard.**

**I held him tight. When we settled down, I took hold of his necklace and gave him a quizzical look. Shuichi looked at me blankly, "Y-You mean the mugger? They haven't caught him yet." He replied.**

**I got up, wanted to continue packing and get out of there but I knew it would crushed him, so I put back my bag back in the closet. Tried to say something again, he grabbed the paper and pen and handed it to me.**

"**I want to go, I need to be alone. Its not you. I just need to go." I wrote.**

**Shuichi looked at me with pained look on his face.**

"**Please. I will be back. Promise." I wrote.**

**He took hold of my hand, put it on his face, "No, I will go, Yuki. You stay here. I will stay with Hiro for awhile." He said, he let out a deep sigh. He turned around and grabbed his blanket and pillow and went out to the couch.**

**I slumped on the floor. I feel so drained. I wanted to find the guy who grabbed my necklace, I want to take it back. I want to take back what's mine. I want us back how we were before. I cried, tried to call out to my lover.**

**Shuichi was gone when I woke up, and when I looked at our closet some of his clothes are gone. **

**I went to the convenience store where I usually get my cigarettes, where I got mugged.**

**I thanked the store owner who took me to the hospital, he was surprised when I wrote down what I wanted to say.**

"**You lost your voice? Oh, you poor lad." He said, patting my hand. **

**I wrote a question for him on my notebook. He read it and looked at me.**

"**Yes, I know the guy who mugged you, his name is Manny, he is a bum, he hangs around this store, but this is the first time he knifed someone, he usually just steals and that's mostly what he does. He is really harmless."**

"**Where can I find him?" I wrote.**

"**Hey, buddy, I pity you and all, but I don't want trouble." The store owner said, putting his hands up, moving away from the counter.**

"**I just want my necklace back, it's a cheap gold but it's valuable to me." I wrote, looking at him with pleading eyes.**

**He looked at me. I wrote again, "If I offer him money, will he give me back my necklace?"**

**He was skeptical. "Please help me." I wrote. If I can find the guy on my own I would bash his head and kill him but I know I won't get my necklace back like that.**

"**If you give him money mister, he would just keep coming back for more." The store owner said. I understood him. Yes, he is probably a junkie. He would need something to pawn. I was about to leave when the owner grabbed my arm.**

"**Why not try talking to him, Manny, he's not really a bad guy, he's just down on his luck maybe he just needed something desperate that time that's why he acted on impulse." The store owner said. I nodded. Waved at him. And walk out of the store.**

**And speaking of the devil, I bumped into him, I grabbed his arm.**

"**Let me go! Let me go!" He said, trying to squirm away from my grasp. But I held on effortless on his bony arm. He looked up and recognized me.**

"**Am sorry, am sorry! I didn't mean to knife you, my daughter needed medicine and I was desperate." He said. My eyes softened and he stopped squirming, looking at me, trying to say something with my grunts and moans.**

**He started crying, "Am sorry, am sorry mister, did I do that to you?" he asked, and didn't try to run away again.**

**I nodded, I wrote something down and he shook his head. "I-I can't read." He said.**

**I pointed to my neck. Making gestures. "Your necklace? I pawned it mister, am sorry." **

**My tears fell, "Pp…" I tried to speak, but couldn't get out the words, fell on my knees crying.**

**He grabbed my arm gently, "I could get it back but I don't have the money. Am really sorry." He said, crouching down beside me.**

**I looked up to him pleading, took out a couple of hundred dollars from my pocket, pressed it to his palm. He looked at it, and took out two hundred and was giving me back the rest. I closed his fingers on the money, and pointed at him. He understood. Tears fell from his face, and he smiled. "Thank you mister, wait here, I will get back you necklace for you." He said, I smiled through my tears and nodded.**

**I sat at the pavement, dialed Shuichi's number. I missed him. I missed him so much. He answered at the first ring, "Yuki, " he croaked. There's sadness in his voice. **

**I cried, "SShu.." I tried to call out his name. **

"**Oh, Yuki. Don't force yourself. I miss you, too, I miss you so much. Get well soon, if you want me back just call me. I would be waiting." He said. I know he wasn't at practice, it was too quiet. He'd probably stayed at Hiro's apartment. Probably crying like I did.**

**I cried, I know he could hear my whimper, I pushed the buttons three times. He laughed, "I love you, too, Yuki." He said, he understood, and I laughed, too, we really know each other now, even without words we can understand each other.**

**When I hung up the phone, Manny was back with a little girl. "Here we are, mister. I got someone here who wants to thank you, too. This is my daughter Sylvia." He said, happily, handing me back my necklace. I took the necklace, and pressed it to my lips and looked at the little girl, I ruffled her hair.**

"**T-Thank you mister, papa said you gave him money to buy my medicine." Sylvia said. I smiled and gave her a small bow.**

"**Thank you again, mister. And am sorry about what happened." Manny said, and I stood up, reaching out to shake his hand. He looked at it for a long while, tears welling up his eyes, he shook it gently, and gave me a deep bow. I watched them walked away.**

**I held the necklace, looking at it, the clasp was broken when Manny grabbed it from my neck. I went to my car and went to the mall to find a jeweler who can fix it for me.**

**I waited till the necklace was done, and called up Shuichi to ask him to come home, I missed him so much. The house is suddenly too big with just me in it. I walked around the house, looking around. We have so much together, this house used to be just where I crash and work. Shuichi made a home out of it. I wouldn't want to stay here if Shuichi and I decided we had enough of each other. Too many memories. Too many Shuichi all around this place.**

**I wore the necklace around my neck now. Sat down on the couch. I didn't tell him why I needed space. I just want to let him know it's important to me, too. Like he is important to me. I pressed auto dial, there's only two numbers on my mobile phone, Shuichi's and 911.**

"**Yuki! Yuki! I can come home now?" he asked, excitedly.**

"**Y-Yss…" I croaked. And I almost jumped when the door bell rang.**

**I walked to the door and opened it and a bundle of pink jumped on me.**

"**Yuki! Yuki! I was waiting for you to call!" he said, happily. He was crying and laughing at the same time.**

**When I felt his warmth, tears started flowing. "Shuichi." I croaked his name in his ear and held him tight.**

"**Yuki, you can talk again." He said, showering my face with kisses, and his tears mingled with mine. And held me tighter. "Oh, gosh, I miss you so much!" he said.**

**I looked at his face, I miss that face. It's only been a week but it felt like years, I trace my fingers on his face, he captured it in his mouth and I groaned.**

**I plunged my face in his, devouring him entirely, my need cannot wait any longer. And he moaned underneath me as we fell back on the floor right there by the front door. I remembered to kick the door shut. As I pulled and rip his clothes away, wanting to touch skin, wanting to feel his heat. Shuichi pressed harder on my need, all the things that had happened until this day washed away, all those doubts and insecurities, now it's just our bodies, hard, wanting, eager, strong and hot.**

**Shuichi missed him so much. His taste, those lips, that quick and clever tongue that makes him squirm from lust, the scrape of his teeth on his skin, erotic bites , that every time he touched the bruises fills Shuichi with the need to have his skin next to his again.**

**Yuki''s skin was like fever and his heart a thundering storm under Shuichi's hands, his lips. Devouring, empowering him like a maelstrom. The violence of their needs clashed, groan after groan, bite after bite, lick after lick, they can't just stop, they just can't get enough. Shuichi locked his legs around him, wanting him to penetrate him deeper as possible, want to absorb all of Yuki, his scent, his skin, his scent…everything about the man. **

**Shuichi saw the glint of gold hanging from his neck. He's got his necklace back! And he plunged himself deeper into the older man. Hugging him close. They're necklaces touched as their bodies became one. "Yours." Yuki whispered in his ear, as he filled the boy with his seed.**

**When they were just lying there, kissing and holding each other close, "Welcome home, Shui han." Yuki said, and kissed him tenderly. And they both drifted to satisfied slumber, locked together in each other's arms, legs entwined, necklaces touching, a pair glued to one.**

**Owari**


End file.
